Wicked Wicked Games Missing Scenes
by bk-1205
Summary: Extended scenes from Wicked Wicked Games episodes for the week of Feb 5 2007.


**Missing Scenes (Week of Feb 5)**

_Summary: Scene between Emma, Theodore and Maddie after Theodore attacks Aaron_

"What has gotten into you?" asked Maddie.

"That family has gotten into me. Blythe hates us and I want her and her precious sons as far away from us as possible." The anger was rolling off Theodore in sheets.

Maddie and Emma shared a look of concern. The last time Theo had been overly stressed, he'd ended up in the hospital. That was the last thing they needed.

"They won't just disappear, dad," Emma said tentatively.

For as much as Blythe had done to the Crawford family, her sons had found their way into the hearts of Theo's daughters. They weren't going anywhere and apparently Blythe wasn't either.

"So, I've heard, but I don't want to talk about it now. I just want to check on your sister." Theodore turned from them and moved to take the chair next to Brooke's bed. He took her hand rubbing it gently remembering all the times he'd comforted her as a little girl. He'd already lost too much to Blythe, because of his own mistakes. He couldn't lose his baby girl, too. She had to make it through this.

"I told you, they both need to go into rehab together. He's drunk and walking around starting fights," Emma said.

"Aaron shouldn't have been here, Emma," Maddie replied.

"That may be true, but if Aaron didn't care about Brooke, he would have fought back."

"We still have to be careful with Blythe. You don't know what she's capable of."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll talk about it later. Right now we need to focus on your sister."

Emma watched her aunt go to her sister's bed and wondered what Blythe might have done to her. It was obvious that Blythe knew how to hold a grudge for a very long time and was meticulous in planning her revenge, but what could she have against Aunt Maddie. Oh, yes, she was Theodore Crawford's sister and that was enough.

_Summary: Scene of Aaron and Emma with Josh, before Blythe gets to the hospital_

Aaron's heart had stopped. Emma had told him his big brother, Josh, had been shot.

"Is he alive?" he'd asked frantically.

"I don't know. He just flatlined and they rushed me out of the room. I'm waiting to find out," she'd answered in tears.

The rest of the conversation was a blur now. An overwhelming fear of losing his brother was the only thing he could register as he looked at Josh lying in his hospital bed. While Josh was always the "good" son, he was always moving. Seeing him so still only increased the anxiety Aaron felt. After what he'd done to Josh and Emma and almost done to Josh's career, he and Josh were at least talking and he'd thought they were making progress. Now, Aaron wished he'd done a lot of things differently.

"Josh, if you wanted some attention, all you had to do was ask," Aaron said with a chuckle sitting on the side of Josh's bed. "That's right; you don't really like the attention."

Aaron laid a hand on his brother's arm and sighed.

"Josh, I'm sorry that I went along with mom and you got hurt. You've got to get better so that I can make it all up to you. I know that I made some mistakes, but I love you, man."

"I think he probably knows that," Emma said from behind him.

Aaron glanced over his shoulder and gave Emma a half smile.

"Thanks," he said before looking back at his brother. "I hope so."

"You know I shouldn't have left him alone up there," Emma said, walking into his line of sight.

"Emma, this isn't your fault. Whoever shot Josh is responsible for this. Your sister was in the hospital. Josh would've wanted you with her."

"Thanks."

Aaron rose from the bed and looked down at his brother.

"I'll leave you two alone for awhile."

"You don't have to do that Aaron. You can stay."

"I know, but he loves you. He would want me to."

Emma walked into Aaron's arms and gave him a hug.

"Take care of him for me," Aaron said turning to leave the room.

"I will," Emma said watching Aaron leave, before taking his place on the bed.

"Josh, how could this happen?" Emma took his hand. "One minute we're joking and then I find out about Brooke, now you. You've got to be okay. I wasted so much time on Edward and we've got to have a chance to make up for it."

"Josh?" Emma kissed him. "Come on wake up. I want to see those beautiful brown eyes."

She sighed when there was no movement.

"Okay, you need to rest a little longer. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you wake up."

_Summary: Scene between Aaron and Theodore before Brooke wakes up._

"I thought I told you to leave," Theo said upon seeing Aaron in the hallway outside Brooke's room.

"You did, but I don't answer to you. I love Brooke and I'm not leaving until she wakes up."

"If I didn't know whose son you were, I'd believe you. But I do. If you hurt my daughter again, I'll make your life hell."

"I know you don't believe me and you don't have to, but I have no intention of ever hurting your daughter. I just want her to be okay," Aaron replied with sincerity.

"Fine, but stay the hell away from me."

_Summary: Scene between Maddie and Emma after Emma tells her father she isn't marrying Edward and brings up Josh._

"Aunt Maddie, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, honey. How are you? How's Josh?"

"I'm scared. Josh is still unconscious and they won't tell me anything. All I know is that he lost a lot of blood."

Maddie pulled Emma into a hug.

"Honey, he's going to be fine. He's waited too long to have you to give up now. You'll see."

"I hope you're right."

"I am," Maddie said pulling back to look into Emma's eyes. She wiped away a tear, before she continued, "You know Josh has been by the house to see me a few times?"

"No, I didn't. What for?"

"Just checking on me and to talk about you?"

"What about me?"

"Just that he loves you and wanted a relationship with you. Now he has one and he won't give that up without a fight. You just hold on and he'll come back to you."

"I'm depending on that."

He had to. Emma had finally found someone who made her feel complete. Josh just wanted to love her for who she was and she needed that. He made her laugh and he actually wanted to know her. She prayed he'd pull through so they could have the life they'd only begun to share.


End file.
